Inhumans of Tomorrow
by SpiritAlpha
Summary: When Inhumans are being captured by a mysterious organisation, Lincoln faces a dark part of his past that he would rather forget.
1. Laws of Nature

**AN:** None of the characters belong to me.

Chapter title is from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ Season 3 Episode 1 "Laws of Nature".

* * *

 _"You see, you're the only one who can kill, John." said The Founder. "You're the only one. But since you're so keen on mankind... Perhaps you'd like to join them." He gestured to the doctor standing next to him, who pushed a trolley full of medical equipment over to John. John watched him, knowing what was going to happen, tugging at the restraints, and jumping as The Founder slammed his hands down onto John's knees. They looked each other in the eye. "This is your last chance. Where is he?" John stayed silent then yelled defiantly at him, causing The Founder to step back. "You leave me no choice." John looked up at the doctor, who was now standing beside him. "Hit him."_

 _John turned his head back in front of him and struggled to get free as the doctor grabbed his head with one hand to hold it steady and jabbed the syringe containing the cure into his neck. John screamed as his telekinesis acted in self-defence, causing the doctor to step back. John was floating off the chair, the lights flickered and the trolley shook and tipped over, causing the equipment to fall to the floor._

 _"Again." said The Founder, as John relaxed back into the chair._

 _The doctor continued to push the cure into John's bloodstream, but had to step back again and he and the other Ultra agent tried to take cover as the lamp by the chair sparked and fell over. The trolley spun in mid-air and was thrown against the wall, crashing into it and smashing._

 _"Again."_

 _John's telekinesis was going crazy now as the lights flickered, the objects in the room being thrown around and the room shaking like an earthquake. John glared at The Founder as the doctor pushed the last remaining dose of the cure into him. The syringe was taken out and John yelled out in even more pain, throwing the doctor and the agent into the back wall and affecting everything in the room except for The Founder. John continued to yell until the cure finally took hold and he fell unconscious._

* * *

Lincoln woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. The lights briefly flickered on and off before the memory of the nightmare went away. He hadn't had that particular nightmare for a while, not since he had been rescued from HYDRA by Daisy. He subconsciously rubbed the side of his neck where the needle had been jabbed in until he remembered that he had his powers back and he was at S.H.I.E.L.D., not Ultra.

He got up and wandered off to the gym, punching the punch bag when he got there. As he did so, he teleported either side of it, knowing that no one would see him. Memories of his time with Ultra and Jedikiah flashed through his mind, including the pain he had felt when Jedikiah had given him Roger's powers, making him "break out" again. It had also wiped his mind of all memory of Cara, Stephen and Russell, but fortunately those memories had come back after he went through Terrigenesis. Lincoln had at first been confused as to how he could be both a Tomorrow Person and an Inhuman, but he soon came to a simple conclusion: genetics. He was an orphan, so he guessed that one of his parents must have been a Tomorrow Person and the other must have been Inhuman.

Cara. Stephen. Russell. Astrid. Charlotte. Roger. Jedikiah. Killian. The Founder. Cassandra. TIM.

 _Why are these memories coming back now?_ he wondered. Nothing had happened recently to trigger it; the only recent thing being the Attack on the HYDRA Castle and trying to get Coulson and Fitz back through the portal. That had been stressful - what with the constant threat from both HYDRA and the all-powerful It coming through the portal plus Simmons having been severely tortured by Ward - but there had been nothing during that situation to make Lincoln remember his previous life.

He heard a noise outside in the corridor and stopped punching and teleporting and listened. He closed his eyes and telepathically reached out. Daisy. She must have either heard him get up or she couldn't sleep herself. Or both. He walked towards the door and leant against the door frame.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Daisy replied.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No." she said, shaking her head. "You?" He shook his head. "Lincoln, it's 2:00 in the morning. Are you seriously hitting a punch bag this early?"

"I've been up this early before." he said. "You get used to it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daisy asked.

"No." said Lincoln. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." she replied. "You should get back to bed." She held out her hand and he took it, smiling.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

"We'll have to make sure Mom or Dad don't catch us." she said, "Mom" and "Dad" meaning May and Coulson.

"I'm pretty sure they already know we're sleeping together." he said, as they walked back to his room hand-in-hand.

"Of course they do." she agreed.

Arriving back in Lincoln's room, they kissed and fell asleep, Daisy cuddling up against him. As he lay there next to her, Lincoln soon fell asleep himself, forgetting about his worries, but he knew that they would be back.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln, Daisy and Mack were busy fighting some military men who were attempting to kill them. They were part of an organisation that had been hunting and capturing Inhumans. The only things they knew about this organisation was that they weren't HYDRA or the ATCU, and they were called Zenith. A month after the events at the HYDRA Castle, the team had noticed that Inhumans were being captured and had figured out pretty quickly that it wasn't HYDRA or the ATCU, but this other organisation.

Lincoln was finding it hard to resist using his telekinesis and teleportation in the fight, but he knew he couldn't. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know about the Tomorrow People and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to reveal it, at least not before discussing it with Cara, Stephen and Russell. He knew that the team would be ok with it as they were ok with Inhumans, and how different were the Inhumans and the Tomorrow People anyway? A species of super powered people who had to stay in hiding to avoid being hunted... Lincoln had quickly adjusted to life as an Inhuman, given how similar it was to his life as a Tomorrow Person.

Daisy fired a blast at some of the men and the three of them took cover.

"Whoever these guys are, they're professionals." said Mack. "Tremors, Sparkplug, now would be a good time for you two to let loose." Daisy and Lincoln looked at each other, silently debating it, then back at Mack.

"Probably not a good idea, unless you want a massive earthquake." said Daisy.

"Lincoln?" asked Mack.

"I'd cause as much damage as Daisy would." said Lincoln. He wasn't exactly lying. Both his electromagnetism manipulation and telekinesis could cause the same amount of damage as an earthquake. He remembered the damage he had made when his powers had been removed by The Founder.

 _Ok, John. Focus._ he told himself. He and Daisy nodded at each other, then sprang into action.

They combined their vibration and electricity powers; Lincoln sneaking in some usage of his telekinesis, making sure it was hidden by the two energy blasts. The force of the three blasts knocked the soldiers off their feet, and the ones who had somehow managed to resist it were shot down by Mack's shotgun-axe. The two Inhumans felt exhausted from using so much energy; Lincoln in particular, having used two powers at once.

"Daisy, Lincoln." said Mack. "You ok?" Daisy and Lincoln both nodded, holding onto each other for support. "Ok. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Back at base, Lincoln and Daisy joined Fitz and Jemma in the lab. The two scientists were analysing the blood of the missing Inhumans that had been left behind at the crime scenes. Lincoln, being the only medical doctor and Inhuman transitioner on base, which he loved to remind everyone of, helped Jemma with the analysis whilst Fitz and Daisy were working on the weapons of the soldiers that Mack had brought back to base.

"Are you ok, Lincoln?" asked Jemma, quietly. "You look tired. Have you been sleeping?" He smiled.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you." he replied. "It's been a month since your...ordeal." He didn't want to say the word 'torture'. "You should be resting."

"Lincoln, I'm perfectly capable of working in the lab!" she exclaimed. "Plus, I've got Fitz and Bobbi to take over if I'm feeling tired."

"Of course." he said, nodding. The one thing he didn't enjoy about being a doctor here was that everyone was stubborn; he knew that Bobbi and Jemma had the same problem. Then again, he wasn't exactly the most helpful patient either, especially since his electricity manipulation would play havoc with the base's power grid.

Lincoln and Jemma took a break from the blood analysis and went over to Daisy and Fitz. Fitz had taken the weapons apart and they were both studying them carefully.

"This is amazing!" Fitz told them as they approached, still looking at the weapon in front of him. Jemma stood next to him and Lincoln stood next to Daisy. "It's like nothing we've ever seen before!"

 _That's not true._ thought Lincoln. He recognised the technology, but couldn't remember from where.

He listened to Fitz and Jemma talking to each other non-stop about the technology in the weapons, while he and Daisy looked at each other. The scientists were interrupted by Coulson walking into the lab.

"What have we got?" Coulson asked.

"The technology in these weapons is way beyond what we've seen with S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA." said Daisy, before Fitz and Jemma could start off again. "Whoever these people are, they're professionals in both combat and weaponry."

"Analysing the blood from the missing Inhumans, we worked out how many there are." said Lincoln. "Seventeen." There was a pause as Coulson took this in.

"Seventeen." he said, after a while. "Seventeen missing Inhumans. Who knows where they are?"

"Who knows if they're still alive?" asked Lincoln. Coulson, Daisy, Fitz and Jemma looked at him. "What? I'm just being realistic. This organisation, whoever they are, were able to resist my and Daisy's energy blasts. They've learnt about the Inhumans' abilities and have found a way to combat them."

"Daisy, Lincoln, we'll find them." said Coulson. "We'll find this organisation and the captured Inhumans."

"If they're still alive." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I know you've had bad experiences with organisations like this..."

"No, you don't!" Lincoln replied, crossing his arms and glaring angrily at Coulson. Daisy put a hand on Lincoln's arm and she, Fitz and Jemma watched silently. "You're not Inhuman! You don't know what I went through with HYDRA or the ATCU!" _Or Ultra._ "Besides, you made a deal with the ATCU to hand me over to them, remember?"

"He has a point, Coulson." Daisy agreed. Fitz and Jemma looked between them.

"I just remembered that I need to go and talk to Bobbi about...something." said Jemma.

"Yeah, you're right." said Fitz. The two ran out of the lab, wisely avoiding any brewing conflict. Lincoln and Coulson continued to glare at each other while Daisy kept a gentle hold on Lincoln.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln said, after a while. His glare faded away and was replaced with a sad look. "Organisations hunting powered people are a touchy subject for me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." said Coulson, his own glare also fading away and turning to a look of concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lincoln shook his head. "Alright. How about you take a break?"

"Sure." said Daisy. She took hold of Lincoln's hand. "Come on. Let's go somewhere private."

"I'm going to ignore the implication that you two are going to go and make out." said Coulson, smiling.

"Oh my God! _Dad!_ " exclaimed Daisy. Coulson and Lincoln laughed.

* * *

Coulson must have had a quiet word with Bobbi and May after that, because the two women were acting even more protective of Lincoln than usual. He was glad. With everything that had happened with Jedikiah and Ultra, Lincoln felt more comfortable around Daisy, Bobbi, May and Jemma. They reminded him of Cara, Astrid and Marla. Coulson, Fitz, Hunter and Mack were alright - in fact, Lincoln got on well with the latter three - but his trust and authority issues had stemmed from too many bad experiences with men like Jedikiah, Killian McCrane and The Founder.

Apart from Cara, Stephen and Russell, Lincoln had never had a proper family and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team had made up for that. Coulson and May were the parents, Bobbi was the big sister, he, Mack and Hunter were the big brothers, Daisy and Jemma were the little sisters and Fitz was the little brother.

Right now, Coulson and May had gone into overprotective parent mode and Bobbi had gone into big sister mode with Lincoln. The three of them and Daisy had tried to find out what was bothering him, but Lincoln wouldn't tell them. He had a slight hunch that he knew who this organisation were and he wanted to make sure before telling anyone.

Fitz, Jemma, Hunter and Mack could see that something was going on but wisely stayed out of it. In situations like this, it was usually best for the person involved to open up when they felt like it.

Lincoln had never been one for opening up - he had kept secrets of his time at Ultra from Cara - but neither was May. They had become close friends after the team had found out that Andrew was Lash and May's calming mother-like nature was enough to keep Lincoln's nerves at bay. May had kept quiet about what happened in Bahrain until Daisy had discovered it and thrown it in her face. It was ironic really, May and Lincoln being friends. She was anti-Inhuman and he was anti-S.H.I.E.L.D., like Mack and Daisy, but it was that difference that made both pairs a good team as they both saw things in a different way.

May kept a close eye on Lincoln as the team continued to investigate the Inhuman disappearances and Lincoln continued to have his suspicions about Zenith. She watched him tense up on missions and get the same look in his eyes that he had going after Lash so she knew that, whatever it was, it was serious enough for him to be...almost scared of it. She watched as he carefully, and instinctively, examined every area of the crime scenes, as if he was looking for something, then he would relax in relief at not finding whatever it was he was looking for.

"Lincoln." she said. "You know if you want to talk, Bobbi and I are here."

"I know." Lincoln replied. "But I can't...I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I've got a hunch." he said. "I just hope I'm wrong."


	2. In Too Deep

**AN:** None of the characters belong to me.

Chapter title is from _The Tomorrow People_ Season 1 Episode 2 "In Too Deep".

* * *

Lincoln's hunch continued to grow as the team carried on investigating. Everything about Zenith was familiar - the weapons, the fighting style, the way they seemed to just appear out of nowhere - but he couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. He just knew that he had encountered them before and that he needed to keep himself and Daisy away from them.

Every time they investigated the disappearance of another Inhuman, Lincoln would closely examine the crime scene with half an idea of what he was looking for. When he saw that there was nothing, he would relax, relieved.

He noticed that May in particular was keeping a close eye on him. She or Bobbi would accompany him whenever the team went out into the field to make sure he was alright. They didn't pester him about what was wrong, but would quietly express concern if he looked worried.

Lincoln kept himself distracted by working with Fitz, Jemma and Bobbi in the lab, ignoring the concerned looks that Bobbi threw at him. Fitz and Jemma stayed out of it, but he could hear them thinking worried thoughts.

He knew that, if his hunch was correct, he would have to tell them the truth, whether or not he had spoken to Cara, Stephen and Russell about doing so. But he also knew that that would put the team, especially Daisy, in danger.

* * *

Another Inhuman had been captured and Lincoln, Bobbi, Hunter and Jemma were investigating the crime scene, which was in an apartment building. Bobbi and Jemma had immediately started looking for forensic evidence while Lincoln and Hunter inspected the room for any other clues. As usual, Lincoln closely searched for what might be there and sighed in relief as he found nothing.

"Lincoln?" He turned and saw Hunter looking at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." said Lincoln. Hunter raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really, I'm alright."

"Well, you don't seem like it." said Hunter. "If you drank alcohol, I'd suggest you have a drink when we get back to base." Lincoln chuckled.

"Trust me, Hunter, even if I did drink, it wouldn't help in this case."

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Hunter. Lincoln thought for a moment.

"I've got a hunch about this organisation we're after." he replied. "That's why I'm checking every crime scene."

"You looking for something in particular?"

"A device. It neutralises powers."

"And you're sure it's here?" Hunter asked.

"I'm just making sure it isn't." replied Lincoln. "If it was, it would mean my hunch is correct and I really hope that's not the case."

"I'm guessing it's bad, then?"

"Yeah, it's bad."

"What's bad?" Lincoln and Hunter turned to see Jemma standing in the doorway, looking at them.

"Nothing." Lincoln said. Jemma looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't make me get Bobbi in here." she said.

"She's got a point, Lincoln." said Hunter. "Bob's a master interrogator. She'll find a way to get the information out of you somehow."

"What's this about me getting information?" Bobbi asked, walking up behind Jemma. Lincoln and Hunter groaned. Of course Bobbi had heard them. "Well?" She asked. She crossed her arms and looked at the three of them.

"Lincoln was just saying about why he's checking every crime scene." said Hunter. Lincoln could tell he was slightly scared by Bobbi's look and didn't blame him. He found Bobbi, May, Daisy and even Jemma intimidating at times as well.

"And?"

"There's something specific I'm looking for." said Lincoln. "A power-neutralising device."

"Really?" asked Jemma, in excitement. Lincoln smiled.

"Yes, really." he said.

"How does it work?"

"It uses the DNA of the gifted individual to block their abilities." Lincoln replied. He wasn't actually sure how it worked as he had never wanted to ask, but he had a pretty good guess that that was the basic method.

"Could you tell us what it looks like so we know what to look for?" asked Bobbi. Lincoln described it to her, Hunter and Jemma. "Thanks. We'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you." he said.

* * *

After Lincoln had opened up slightly to Bobbi, Hunter and Jemma on the mission, everyone on the team noticed that he was feeling more relaxed. Lincoln himself was glad that he had told someone something about what was going on, even if it wasn't the whole truth.

He went back to his old self, flirting with Daisy, laughing with Hunter and playfully teasing Fitz and Jemma. Coulson, May and Mack were ignoring the two Inhumans' flirting and occasional making out. Everyone left him alone, knowing that he would reveal more about his situation when he was ready.

Lincoln was in the gym one night, punching the punch bag, when he sensed someone by the door and turned, seeing May watching him quietly.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, not asking how he knew she was there when he had his back to her. He shook his head and she walked over to him. "Let's spar." Neither of them thought it strange that they were having a sparring match at 3:00 in the morning.

Lincoln was used to sparring, having had many jaunting matches and his training from Ultra. He had won against all of the Tomorrow People (except for once when he had lost to Cara) and had deliberately let himself get beaten by a newly revived Roger, but he knew how dangerous Agent May was and was glad for a challenge to take his mind off things. Of course, he knew that she would start questioning him about the situation with Zenith but that was to be expected.

"Are you alright?" May asked.

"No." he replied, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He thought about it.

"Bad memories." he replied. She nodded in understanding.

"How bad?"

 _Shooting Roger. Shooting Killian. Accidentally shooting Cassie._ The memories flashed through his mind.

"They made me able to kill." he told her, knowing as he did so that she wouldn't understand the context. She tilted her head, confused, and he sighed. "It's a long story."

"Who's 'they'?" she asked. He shook his head. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." she said, seeing that it was a sensitive subject for him.

"Thanks." he said.

They continued to spar in silence. It was an interesting fight; May had the advantage of being an experienced S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Lincoln had the advantage of his powers and being a former Ultra agent. When they eventually stopped, it was a draw.

"You're good." said May, impressed. She smiled.

"So are you." Lincoln replied, smiling back.

"Something tells me you've had to survive your whole life." He knew she was digging and accepted it.

"I'm an orphan. My foster father was abusive. Plus, I got involved with the wrong people at one point. Being on the run from the ATCU was normal."

 _Being on the run is normal?_ he heard her thinking. _You're screwed up, Lincoln._ He resisted the urge to smile wider at that.

"You should get back to bed." she told him, and he detected a protective tone in her voice.

"Yes, Mom." he replied. She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug, then he headed towards the door.

"Lincoln?" He turned back to her. "Be careful." He nodded.

"I will."

* * *

There was yet another Inhuman disappearance and Lincoln, Daisy, Mack and May had gone to investigate. Whilst searching the area, they heard a sound from round the corner and, drawing their guns (minus Lincoln, who generated some mini sparks in his hands), the four of them turned and saw a group of Zenith soldiers.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., drop the weapon!" May, Daisy, Lincoln and Mack shouted.

"Zenith, drop the weapon!" The soldiers shouted at the same time, then they all saw Lincoln and pointed their guns at him. "You!" The lead soldier exclaimed. "Come with us!" Daisy, May and Mack looked between them and Lincoln, who was now standing in between the two groups.

"You're..." he said, reading the man's mind. "Shit." He fired a blast of electrical energy at them, knocking them back and to the ground, then turned to face the other three.

"Lincoln?" asked May, concerned. "What's going on?"

"I need to get out of here." he said, and ran off back the way they came.

"Lincoln!" Daisy called, running after him.

May and Mack looked at each other then ran after them. The lights started to flicker, telling them that Lincoln was not alright, and sure enough they found him sitting on the ground, head in his hands, panicking, as Daisy crouched in front of him and was comforting him.

"Lincoln!" Mack exclaimed, as he and May crouched down next to Daisy. "Are you alright?" Lincoln shook his head, breathing in and out as he tried to control his anger.

 _It's been three years._ Lincoln thought. _Why are they back now?_

As soon as the soldiers had pointed their guns at him and he had looked into the leader's mind, he knew who they really were. He had panicked, and his fight-or-flight response had kicked in. Normally he would have gone with the fight option, but the presence of May, Mack and Daisy had changed his mind, and he had run away after firing an electrical energy blast, not telekinesis as he would have preferred.

He didn't know how Jedikiah had found him, and he didn't want to know. All he knew was that Ultra was back, they were after him and the team was in danger. He heard Daisy and Mack calling to him, asking if he was alright.

 _No, I'm not alright!_ he wanted to reply. _Can't you see I'm not alright?_ He guessed it was one of those things that people said.

Only May was silent and he sensed her trying to work out what to say, like the time on the Quinjet when they had spoken about Andrew. Eventually she spoke.

"Daisy, Mack, why don't you two go and check that they didn't call for backup?" she asked. Daisy and Mack nodded, stood up and ran off. When their footsteps faded, she spoke again, softly. "Lincoln." Lincoln looked up and saw her face was a mixture of concern for him and anger at Zenith. "Talk to me."

Lincoln shook his head and instead leaned forward, giving her a hug. May returned it and they stayed like that for a while, Lincoln eventually calming down enough that the lights stopped flickering from his electricity manipulation or telekinesis - he wasn't sure which. When they had gone back to normal, May pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Lincoln Campbell. Talk to me. What's wrong?" He looked down at the floor. "Lincoln. Talk to me."

"I thought I'd escaped from them." he replied. "Three years. Three years I stayed hidden, but now they've found me again." He looked up at her and she saw that his eyes were showing fear. "Help me, May. Please." he whispered.

"I will." she said. "But I've never seen you this scared before, not even of Andrew." He knew that she technically meant Lash, but didn't correct her. "What's made you so scared of Zenith?" The team had correctly guessed that Lincoln had some history with Zenith.

"That's not their real name." he said.

"Then what is it?"

"Ultra." As soon as the word was out of his mouth, he felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted, the same feeling he had had when Cara found out that he could kill, even if she had been quite antagonistic towards him because of it.

"Ultra." said May. "Why are you scared of Ultra?"

"They...they turned me into a killer." said Lincoln. May nodded. She had guessed that what he had told her about being able to kill was connected to Zenith, or Ultra. "I was born with the inability to kill. Ultra managed to unlock the primary barrier that prevents it and made others like me able to kill. I was one of the few survivors. The other one, Killian, went insane and I had to...I had to kill him." He bent his head and she cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"Lincoln, listen to me." she said. "There is nothing wrong with being able to kill. Sometimes killing is necessary."

"Says a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." he said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Is Ultra why you don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked. He nodded.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s better than Ultra, though. At least S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't capture Inhumans, experiment on them, turn them into killers and remove their powers in the most painful way possible." His smile faded and he tensed up.

"Ultra did that to you?" she asked, getting even angrier at them. He nodded and she pulled him into another hug. "It's ok, Lincoln. You're safe now."

"John." he said. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Who?" she asked.

"John Young. That's my real name."

"Hello, John." she said, nodding.

"Hello, May." he replied.

"You said there were others like you who can't kill." she said. "I'm guessing they're not Inhumans?" He shook his head.

"No. The Inhumans aren't the only species of super powered people." he replied. "We're Homosuperior, also known as the Tomorrow People. There's a shadow war going on between us and Ultra. I managed to escape from them three years ago, changed my name, moved to Cincinnati, but now they've found me again." He paused. "You're all in danger, May. Especially Daisy."

"Daisy can look after herself." said May.

"I know she can, but she's Inhuman and my girlfriend. That'll make her a target for Ultra. Jedikiah will do anything to get me back."

"Jedikiah?"

"Dr. Jedikiah Price, their boss." said Lincoln. "May, could we keep this between us?"

"Of course, but you know you'll have to tell the others at some point."

"I know." he said, nodding.

"Come on, then." she said, standing up. He stood up as well and she put her arm round his shoulders. "Let's go and find Daisy and Mack."

* * *

After telling May his real name and about Ultra, Lincoln's worry about Ultra faded. True to her word, May hadn't told anyone about what he had told her, telling Daisy and Mack that it was best if Lincoln told them what was going on, but the only thing she did say was that this was personal to Lincoln. Everyone immediately understood what he was going through. They had all experienced personal missions, particularly with Ward, and Lincoln had previously had one with Lash.

Daisy spent as much time with him as she could - if the team weren't on missions to fight Ultra. She and Lincoln would sit together in the server room, sitting quietly as she searched for any information on Ultra. As Lincoln had guessed, Jedikiah had made sure that Ultra's servers weren't able to be hacked.

 _We could do with TIM._ he thought.

"Dammit!" Daisy exclaimed, hitting the keyboard in frustration. "Either they keep their information in paper files or their firewalls are really secure!"

"I'd go for the latter." said Lincoln.

"In that case, we'll have to find another way to access their systems." said Daisy. "Even I can't get in and I've hacked S.H.I.E.L.D., the ATCU and the NSA."

"You've hacked the NSA?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep."

"Wow. As for getting into Ultra, I can call my friend TIM. He can get into anywhere."

"Ultra?" she asked.

"Zenith." he told her. "Zenith's real name is Ultra. I've come across them before. I'll call TIM, see if he can help." He briefly wondered whether to tell Daisy what TIM was, but decided not to. It was better if she actually saw TIM. Lincoln dialled TIM's number and put the phone on speaker.

 _"_ J _ohn?_ " asked TIM. Out of the corner of his eye, Lincoln saw Daisy tilt her head in confusion and knew that he would have to explain to her.

"Hi, TIM." said Lincoln.

" _It's been a while._ "

"Yes, it has. Sorry about that. I had to deal with some stuff."

" _What can I do for you?_ "

"We're trying to get into Ultra, and by "we" I mean my friend Daisy."

"Hi, TIM!" said Daisy.

" _Hello, Daisy. It is good to meet you._ " TIM replied. " _Why are you trying to get into Ultra?_ "

"They've been capturing Inhumans and the team are trying to get information about them." explained Lincoln. He and TIM both knew that he could just give the team the information, but TIM thankfully didn't mention this.

" _Of course._ " TIM replied. " _I'll get into Ultra for you._ "

"Thank you." said Lincoln. TIM put them on hold as he hacked into Ultra. Lincoln knew what Daisy was going to ask.

"Why did he call you John?" she asked, curiously.

"Because that's my name." he replied. "John Young. TIM and Ultra know me as that, you know me as Lincoln Campbell. It's kind of like you going from Skye to Daisy."

"It is." she agreed. "I'm guessing May knows?"

"She does." The hold music stopped as TIM finished hacking into Ultra.

"5 minutes." said Daisy. "I'm impressed, TIM."

" _Thank you, Daisy. You should have access to Ultra's database now_." Daisy checked her tablet.

"I do." she said.

" _John, would you like me to alert Cara of this?_ "

"No!" Lincoln exclaimed. "If she asks, remind her that I can look after myself."

" _You're fighting Ultra, John._ " TIM reminded him. " _In our experience, that never ends well_."

"Bye, TIM." said Lincoln. "Thank you for helping us get into Ultra."

" _You're welcome. Goodbye, John, Daisy_."

"Bye, TIM." said Daisy, before Lincoln ended the call. "You alright?"

"Yeah." he replied. "It's just...TIM and Cara can be pretty protective of me, especially when it comes to Ultra."

"Well, you've got history with them." said Daisy. "They're making sure you don't do anything stupid and reckless, since you have a tendency of that." He smiled.

"You sound like Cara." he said. "I'm fine, Daisy. I'm..." He trailed off as he looked down at the Ultra database on her tablet and tensed. Daisy looked down as well and her eyes widened as she saw a picture of Lincoln...John.

SUBJECT: YOUNG, JOHN

EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY. BRING IN ALIVE.

Lincoln and Daisy looked at each other in shock. The situation had just gotten worse.


	3. A Wanted (Inhu)man

**AN:** None of the characters belong to me.

Chapter title is from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ Season 3 Episode 3 "A Wanted (Inhu)man".

* * *

Whenever a member of the team was threatened, the rest of them dropped everything to help. Lincoln and Daisy had told the rest of the team about him being targeted by Ultra - he and May exchanged glances - and everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and helped keep an eye out for them.

Lincoln was both glad and worried about this; glad because he knew he had backup and worried because he didn't want to put the team in danger and make them possible targets for Ultra. Bobbi noticed this and spoke quietly to him.

"Lincoln, it doesn't matter whether we'll be targeted." she said. "We're a team and we help each other. If we get into danger, so what? That's our job." Lincoln nodded but was still unsure. "Lincoln, it's fine. We're S.H.I.E.L.D. We can fight Ultra." Lincoln had decided to tell the rest of the team Ultra's real name to make things easier and less confusing.

"I know that." he said. "But you don't know what Ultra are like. I do."

"Then tell me what they're like." said Bobbi. Lincoln hesitated.

"Worse than HYDRA." he replied, and left it at that. Bobbi looked at him, and saw the same look that Hunter had had in his eyes when the subject of Ward came up. Anger mixed with fear.

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you, Lincoln." she told him. He laughed.

"That's not gonna happen." he said. "I've got too much history with Ultra."

"I can tell." Bobbi replied. "Just don't let it take you over, alright? You've already been that way with Andrew, and Hunter, May and Coulson with Ward." He stayed silent. "Lincoln..."

"I'm fine, Bobbi." he told her. "Really. I'm fine." She raised her eyebrows in disbelief but didn't push it, seeing that he didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Ok, then." she said. "Take care of yourself, Lincoln."

"Bobbi, I'm in an underground base. What kind of trouble can I get into?"

"Oh, I'm sure you, Daisy, Fitz and Jemma will think of something." They smiled at each other and Lincoln walked off to find Daisy. Bobbi watched him, her smile fading. She could tell that he was holding something back and was worried that he might not be able to contain his emotions.

* * *

Bobbi went to find May and found her sitting in the cockpit of Zephyr One, checking the controls.

"Hi, Bobbi." May greeted her without turning round. Bobbi had given up trying to work out how she did that.

"Hi, Mel." said Bobbi, sitting down next to her. May looked up and saw the worried look on Bobbi's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Lincoln." said Bobbi. "He's got so much anger in him and I'm worried that he's going to eventually have an outburst at Ultra."

"He's been through a lot." said May. "You remember how I was after Bahrain?" Bobbi nodded. "It's like that. What Lincoln experienced with Ultra, it's stayed with him for all this time and he can't forget it."

"He told you about it?"

"Some of it. Not all of it." May had also noticed that he wasn't telling her the complete truth but, like Bobbi, hadn't pushed it. "You're right about his emotions. You should have seen him when he confronted Andrew. If I hadn't intervened, then he would've been killed."

"And Daisy would have made your life hell." said Bobbi, smiling. May smiled back and nodded. Daisy was certainly protective of Lincoln.

"Talking of Daisy, Lincoln told me that Ultra would be targeting her to get to him."

"Makes sense." Bobbi agreed. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." As much as Daisy was protective of Lincoln, Lincoln was even more protective of Daisy. "Although how they even found out about Daisy..."

"Something tells me we're not going to get it from Lincoln." said May. "And I wouldn't trust it coming from Ultra. I'd rather it came from someone we trusted."

"Same here."

"Where _is_ Lincoln?"

"Oh, I sent him off to cause mischief with Daisy and FitzSimmons." Bobbi said. She stood up. "I should go check on them."

"Good idea." agreed May. Bobbi nodded and walked off.

* * *

The whole team continued to investigate more disappearances, during which May and Bobbi kept a watchful eye on Lincoln. Then, one day on a mission, their anxiety of Lincoln's emotions getting the better of him came true, just not in the way they had expected.

The team were in an abandoned warehouse on another mission. This time, though, instead of a disappearance, it was a murder. Lincoln guessed that Jedikiah had realised that capturing Inhumans wasn't enough to get his attention and decided to kill them.

They walked into the building and searched it until they found the body of the dead Inhuman. Everyone, especially Lincoln and Daisy, stood there looking down at it in shock.

"How badly do they want you, Lincoln?" asked Mack.

"Enough to get my attention this way." Lincoln replied. Daisy gently pulled on his arm and they all separated into groups, searching the place for clues.

Lincoln, Bobbi and Jemma immediately got out their surgical gloves and equipment and crouched down next to the body, examining it, while Fitz and Hunter went into one room, Daisy and Mack into another room and Coulson and May into another.

Fitz and Hunter smelt something and followed the scent, stopping when they saw it.

"Is that...blood?" Hunter asked, as he stared at it.

"Looks like it." said Fitz. He turned. "Everyone? I think you should come and take a look at this!" He called to the rest of the team.

Outside, Lincoln, Bobbi, Jemma, Daisy, Mack, Coulson and May heard him and looked at each other and headed over to where Fitz and Hunter were, walking into the room behind them. Once they were in there, they saw four words written on the wall in blood. Four words that made Lincoln gasp in horror.

KILL OR BE KILLED

Lincoln backed out of the room and went back out into the corridor, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. He heard someone coming up behind him.

"Lincoln?" Bobbi asked. "What's wrong?" He looked up and saw her looking at him in concern. "The message means something to you." He nodded. "Is it bad?" He nodded again. She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. "Lincoln, whatever, it is, you can tell us. We'll help you deal with it."

"You can't." he replied, holding onto her. "I have to deal with it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." She pulled back and looked at him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Lincoln, is it Ultra?" she asked. He nodded. "What does that phrase mean to you?"

"It's something I haven't heard in a long time." said Lincoln. "There's only one other person who knows it. Jedikiah. He's sending me a message. Do as I say or there will be consequences." Lincoln trailed off as he telepathically heard the distinctive sound of teleportation and ran past Bobbi down the corridor.

"Lincoln!" Bobbi called after him, as she and the rest of the team ran after him.

Lincoln ran towards where the Ultra agents were and stopped. He read their minds and saw that they were all human. They must have been teleported in by Homosuperior agents. He and the Ultra agents glared at each other, giving the rest of the team time to catch up with him. They stopped next to him, Coulson and Daisy standing either side of Lincoln. Coulson moved forward to speak to Ultra, but Lincoln stopped him.

"Don't." he said, shaking his head. "Please."

"Lincoln." said Coulson. "I'm not letting you near them."

"I'm the reason they're doing this." said Lincoln. "Let me talk to them."

"I'm not putting you in danger."

"Don't worry." said Lincoln. "I'm used to it." Coulson was shocked at how casually Lincoln said this.

"John Young!" The lead agent called out. Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked forward, standing in between the two groups.

"What?" he asked, angrily.

"You are to come with us." The man replied. "Dr. Price would like a word with you."

"Oh yeah. Well, if Jedikiah wants to talk to me he can do it himself, not send his agents to get killed!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Killed? Your kind can't kill."

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" asked Lincoln. "Ever heard of the Annex Project? You know, the thing that enables us to kill? You know that?" The Ultra agents nodded. "Well, I'm one of the few survivors. I'm a Tomorrow Person, an Inhuman and a medical doctor. I can kill you, electrocute you and attack every vital organ in your body. Do _not_ fuck with me!" There was a moment of silence as both Coulson's team and Ultra took this in, the former surprised by it (apart from May) and the latter not surprised at all.

The Ultra agents fired at the team and they instinctively ducked. When the gunfire stopped, they looked up and saw that the bullets had stopped in mid-air in front of them.

"Lincoln?" asked Daisy, as they saw that he was the one holding them back. He looked at the team then back at the bullets, dropping them to the ground.

"That hasn't happened in a while." he said, mainly to himself. He looked at Coulson. "I'll deal with this."

Lincoln ran forward and teleported, reappearing behind the group of Ultra agents. He grabbed one of their guns and used it as a club, preferring not to kill unless he had to. He threw the gun at an agent's head and telekinetically pushed him to the ground whilst the man was trying to regain his balance. The agents fired at him and he quickly teleported away, appearing and disappearing among them whilst disarming them and knocking them to the ground until only the lead agent was left. The man managed to detect where Lincoln was going to reappear and knocked him to the ground. Lincoln lay there, watching him walking towards him.

"Come with us, John." The man said. Lincoln saw a gun lying on the ground near him and discreetly pulled it towards him with his telekinesis. "No harm will come to your friends."

"I doubt that." Lincoln replied, grabbing the gun and shooting the man in the chest. He slowly stood up, wincing in pain and still holding onto the gun. "I know you can hear me, Jedikiah. If you want me, come and get me yourself!" He slowly walked back towards the team and Daisy ran towards him.

"Lincoln." she said, pulling him into a hug. His fear and anger at Ultra went away as they held each other. "Come on." she said, pulling out of it. "Let's go." He took her hand and they went back to the rest of the team.

"Lincoln." said Coulson, concerned. "Are you ok?" Lincoln shook his head, still trying to recover from his outburst. "You wanna talk about it?" Lincoln seemed to realise that he was still holding the gun and dropped it.

"Lincoln." said May, stepping forward. "Remember what I said? Sometimes killing is necessary. He was going to kill you. It was self-defence."

 _John was lying on the cold hard ground outside, the night air blowing in his face. He lifted his arm and shot Killian in the chest._

 _"You wanna know why I left Ultra?" asked John. "Because they turned me into you."_

"Yeah. Self-defence." he said. He looked at the rest of the team. "I know you're all wondering what the hell just happened." They nodded. "I should explain."

* * *

"My name isn't Lincoln Campbell." said Lincoln. The team were back in Coulson's office and Lincoln was leaning against the wall, arms folded, while everyone looked at him. "It's John Young. I am part of a species known as Homosuperior, or the Tomorrow People. Our powers are known as the three Ts: telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation. A few years ago, there was a shadow war going on between us and Ultra, the organisation that hunted us. The leader of it was Dr. Jedikiah Price. My relationship with him was...complicated. The Tomorrow People are born with the inability to kill, but Jedikiah found a way to unlock the primary barrier and made us able to do so. I was one of the few survivors of the Annex Project. The other, Killian McCrane, went crazy and I had to put him down. Three years ago, Jedikiah made me a paranormal super soldier again and wiped my memories of the Tomorrow People but I managed to regain them and escape from him. I changed my name to Lincoln Campbell, moved to Cincinnati and...well, you know the rest."

"Was Dr. Price the one who sent you the message?" asked Bobbi. Lincoln nodded.

"It's something he used to say to me. It's survival. Either I kill him or he kills me."

"Well, we're not gonna let him kill you." said Daisy. She turned to the others. "Right?"

"Of course." said May.

"Please don't get involved." said Lincoln. "Jedikiah and I have unfinished business. He'll do anything he can to get me back, even if that means targeting all of you." He paused. Everyone knew that he was most worried about Daisy, and she put a hand on his arm.

"Lincoln, I'll be fine." she said. "I can knock Ultra's asses to the other end of the room." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." he said. "But so can they."

"They can?" asked Hunter.

"Ultra captures Tomorrow People and forces them to use their abilities against us." Lincoln explained. He paused as he remembered his own time working for Ultra.

"Are they doing that with the Inhumans?" asked Bobbi.

"I don't know. I hope not, but knowing Ultra they probably are."

"So, we're fighting an anti-Inhuman/anti-Tomorrow Person organisation who you've got unfinished business with and who have a team of both human and paranormal super soldiers." said Mack.

"Basically, yeah." agreed Lincoln.

"So, what do we do?" asked Coulson.

"They're after me, so the only way to get them to leave you alone is to hand me over to them." Lincoln replied. He smiled and looked at Daisy. "And somehow I don't think you're gonna go for that."

"Definitely not." she agreed. "I'm not letting you be handed over to people who want to kill you...again." She looked at Coulson, who sighed.

"That was one time, Daisy." he said. "And I only did it to protect you."

"Yeah, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to to protect those we care about, even when it hurts ourselves or others." agreed Lincoln, thinking of killing Killian. There was a pause as everyone took this in.

"That was deep." said Hunter. Lincoln chuckled.

"So, how do we stop Ultra?" asked Bobbi, getting back on topic.

"You can't, not without help." said Lincoln.

"Do you have anyone who can help you?" asked May. "Any other Tomorrow People?"

"I have some friends." Lincoln said, nodding. He had been planning to keep Cara, Stephen and Russell out of this for as long as possible to keep them out of danger, but he knew that he would have to eventually involve them.

"Will they help us?" asked Coulson. Lincoln knew that Coulson was concerned that his friends wouldn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. He knew that Cara, Stephen and Russell _would_ be distrustful of S.H.I.E.L.D. but then so was he, and he had Daisy. He trusted her, just like Cara, Stephen and Russell trusted him.

"They'll help us." Lincoln told him.

"Go talk to them." said Coulson.


	4. Kill or Be Killed

**AN:** None of the characters belong to me.

Chapter title is from _The Tomorrow People_ Season 1 Episode 4 "Kill or Be Killed".

* * *

Lincoln walked out of Coulson's office and headed towards the door to the hangar so he could teleport.

 _Cara!_ he called out, telepathically. _Cara! Are you there?_

 _John?_ Cara replied. _Is everything ok?_

 _No, it's not. Listen, I need you, Stephen and Russell to meet me at the Lair._

 _John, what's going on?_

 _I'll tell you when I get there._ he said.

 _Ok, we'll be there_ _._ she replied.

He heard running footsteps behind him and he didn't have to be telepathic to know who it was.

"Daisy, you should stay here." he said. Daisy came up beside him and fell in step with him.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked. "Wait, of course, you're telepathic." He smiled.

"I don't have to be telepathic to know that my protective girlfriend is following me." he said. She smiled back.

"I'm coming with you, Lincoln."

"Daisy..."

"No!" Daisy ran in front of him and stopped, crossing her arms and her smile fading. He stopped as well, his own smile fading. "Look, I get that this is personal for you and you don't want me involved to stop me from getting hurt. But you're my best friend, and my boyfriend, and if Jedikiah thinks that he can get you, he's gonna have to get past me." Lincoln looked at her, then laughed. "What?"

"God, you remind me so much of Cara." he said. "Fine, you can come."

 _Cara, I'm bringing a friend with me._ he told her. _You can trust her._

Daisy nodded and he continued walking towards the hangar door, Daisy following him. When they got inside, he closed the door and turned to face her, taking hold of her hands.

"Don't get freaked out." he said.

"Why would I..." He grinned and teleported her to Broad Street Station on the New York City subway. "...get freaked out?" She looked around her and laughed. "Oh my God! That is so cool!" The sound of the subway train grew closer as it pulled into the station.

"Come on." said Lincoln, letting go of one of her hands but keeping hold of the other. "That's our ride." He led her onto the train and they found two empty seats, hands still holding onto each other. He waited until everyone had gotten off then stood up. "Ready?"

"We're teleporting again?" she asked. He nodded and teleported her to the Lair, making her laugh again. "How do you get used to that?"

"You just do." he replied.

"So, another underground base?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yeah, something about them seems to appeal to me."

"John!" Lincoln and Daisy turned towards the voice and he smiled.

"Cara!" He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Stephen! Russell!" He saw the two men behind her and hugged them both.

"It's been a while, man." said Russell. "Like 3 years?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." said Lincoln. "Had some other things to deal with."

"This your friend?" asked Cara, nodding towards Daisy. Lincoln nodded and pulled Daisy over.

"Cara, Stephen, Russell, meet Daisy Johnson." he said. "Daisy, my friends Cara Coburn, Stephen Jameson and Russell Kwon."

"Hi." said Daisy. She looked at Lincoln. "Is this the same Cara you keep mentioning?"

"Yes, it is." he replied. Cara looked at him, smiling, and he sighed. "You two are very similar. Stubborn, superpowers, stopping me from doing anything reckless..."

"Not that that actually stops you doing them." said Cara.

"Yep." agreed Daisy.

"Looks like you have a type, John." said Russell. Lincoln groaned.

"A type?" asked Daisy.

"John and I used to date." said Cara.

"And you're with Stephen now, so I don't need you getting jealous." said Lincoln. "The last thing I need is for you and Daisy to get into a catfight."

"Me versus a human?" asked Cara.

"You versus an _In_ human." Lincoln corrected her. "A powerful telepath, telekinetic and teleporter versus someone who can manipulate vibrations. That's not a fight I want to see."

"Vibrations?" asked Stephen. "Like earthquakes?"

"Yes." replied Daisy. "And Lincoln here can manipulate electromagnetic currents."

"Really?" Lincoln nodded.

"Oh, you're gonna do the thing, aren't you?" asked Daisy, grinning.

Lincoln grinned and extended his hand to Cara, who took it. Just like he had done with Daisy the first time they had met, Lincoln transferred his electrostatic energy over to Cara, making her float. Cara looked down at her feet then back up at him, laughing. Lincoln, still grinning, lowered her down.

"Wow." said Cara.

"He did the same thing to me when we first met." said Daisy.

"And she had the exact same reaction." said Lincoln.

"TIM will be happy to see you." said Russell.

"TIM's here?" asked Lincoln. He turned to Daisy and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I'll introduce you to TIM!" He pulled her towards the office area and into the room, followed by Cara, Stephen and Russell. "TIM?"

" _Hello, John._ " replied TIM. " _It is good to see you._ "

"You too, TIM. This is Daisy. You spoke to her earlier."

" _I remember._ " said TIM. " _Hello, Daisy. I'm pleased to meet you._ "

"You too, TIM." said Daisy. She turned to Lincoln with a big grin on her face. "You have an artificial intelligence?"

"We do." Lincoln said. "I stole him from Ultra and reprogrammed him."

"So, you're a hacker?"

"Not as good as you."

"Where _are_ we, anyway?" asked Daisy.

"You're in an abandoned subway station 100 feet below the streets of Manhattan." said Cara. "John teleported you here." She turned to Lincoln. "Anyway, you said that something was wrong?"

"Ultra's back." said Lincoln. Cara, Stephen and Russell looked at each other in shock.

"And Jedikiah?" asked Stephen.

"He's back too." he said. "You've heard of the Inhumans?"

"Yeah, some kind of alien race." said Russell.

"Technically, we're part alien." said Daisy. "We're part of a race of people whose genes are unlocked during a process called Terrigenesis, giving us special abilities. I can manipulate vibrations, Lincoln can manipulate electromagnetic currents. We've come across people who can manipulate metal, create multiple copies of themselves and transform into a large Inhuman-hunting monster."

"Plus, a telekinetic and a teleporter." Lincoln added, smiling slightly.

"And Jedikiah is going after the Inhumans?" asked Cara. He nodded.

"I need your help." he said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about the Inhumans, but they don't know about Jedikiah or Ultra. We do."

"Sure." said Russell. "We'll help."

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln, Daisy, Cara, Stephen and Russell teleported back to the Playground, arriving in the hangar door area. Lincoln and Daisy led them to Coulson's office where she knocked on the door.

"Hey." said Daisy. Coulson looked up from where he was studying the Terrigen spread on the screen.

"Daisy, Lincoln." said Coulson. The five of them walked in, Daisy closing the door behind her. "These your friends, Lincoln?"

"Yes." said Lincoln. "Coulson, this is Cara Coburn, Stephen Jameson and Russell Kwon. Cara, Stephen, Russell, Director Phil Coulson."

"Hello." said Coulson.

"Hi." said Cara.

"Lincoln tells me you can help?" asked Coulson.

"Yes." she replied. "This isn't the first time Jedikiah has caused trouble for John."

"Ok." he said. "So, what can you tell me about Dr. Price?" Cara, Stephen and Russell all looked at Lincoln.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"You've got the most experience with him." said Stephen.

"Yeah, but he's also your uncle." Lincoln pointed out.

"Uncle?" asked Daisy. "The guy trying to kill Lincoln is your uncle?"

"Yeah, we used that to our advantage." Stephen told her. "I worked for Ultra as a double agent so we could find out what he was doing."

"Which, by the way, Jedikiah knew about." Lincoln said.

"Wait, he did?" asked Russell. "And he let us carry on? Why?"

"Why do you think?" There was a silence until Coulson cleared his throat.

"So, anything you can tell me about Dr. Price?" he asked, again.

"He's a maniac." said Russell. Lincoln, Cara and Stephen nodded in agreement.

"A maniac who likes hunting, capturing, experimenting on and depowering powered people." Lincoln added. Coulson and Daisy looked at him, shocked.

"He did that to you?" asked Daisy. He nodded.

"I got my powers back, but having them removed hurt like hell!" He paused. "Actually, getting them back hurt like hell as well." Cara looked at him. _I'll explain later._ he told her.

"We'll get this son of a bitch, Lincoln." said Coulson. "In the meantime, how about you go and introduce Cara, Stephen and Russell to the rest of the team?"

"Sure." replied Lincoln, nodding. He and Daisy led Cara, Stephen and Russell out of the office.

* * *

Lincoln and Daisy took Cara, Stephen and Russell to the lab, knowing that they should get Fitz and Jemma's inevitable geeking out out of the way first. When they walked into the lab, they saw the two scientists going over the weapons that they now knew belonged to Ultra.

"Fitz, Jemma." Lincoln said. They looked up.

"Hey, Lincoln." said Fitz. "Hey, Daisy."

"Still working on the weapons?" Daisy asked.

"We're still trying to figure out the chemical compound in them." said Jemma, nodding. Lincoln chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"Wait, are those _Ultra_ weapons?" asked Russell.

"Yes." said Daisy. "FitzSimmons are trying to figure out how they work."

"FitzSimmons?" asked Stephen.

"Fitz." said Jemma, pointing at Fitz.

"Simmons." said Fitz, pointing at Jemma. "I'm engineering, she's biochem."

"Cara, Stephen and Russell." Cara said, introducing the three of them.

"Oh, you're the Tomorrow People!" Jemma exclaimed, excitedly.

"We are." replied Cara, before looking at Lincoln. "You told them about us?"

"Of course I did. I had to, after we came across some Ultra agents trying to capture me." He shrugged. "The team knows about Inhumans already, so they weren't fazed by the Tomorrow People."

"Ok." she said, nodding. She turned back to Fitz and Jemma. "Sorry about that. We've spent years keeping ourselves secret."

"Oh, that's alright." said Fitz. "The Inhumans were like that as well when we first found out about them."

"So, Lincoln says you have superpowers?" asked Jemma. Lincoln chuckled.

"You better show them." he told the three Tomorrow People. "Or they'll just keep asking."

Cara, Stephen and Russell looked at each other then Stephen telekinetically lifted Fitz and Jemma into the air. Lincoln laughed as he remembered doing the same thing to Stephen when they first met.

"Whoa." said Jemma, as she and Fitz laughed with excitement. Stephen grinned and lowered them back down, then Russell teleported behind them.

"Like Gordon and Giyera!" exclaimed Fitz. Lincoln sensed anxiety coming from Jemma when Fitz mentioned Giyera and made a mental note to speak to her about it later.

"Who?" asked Russell, after teleporting back in front of Fitz and Jemma.

"The teleporter and telekinetic Inhumans that John mentioned earlier." replied Cara, obviously using her telepathy. Lincoln saw that she also noticed Jemma's anxiety.

 _Is she alright?_ she asked him, telepathically.

 _She went through a rough time with HYDRA recently._ Lincoln replied. _She's got PTSD. I'll talk to her later._

"That was your telepathy, wasn't it?" asked Fitz. Cara nodded.

"Yes." she replied. "John mentioned that you'd come across a telekinetic Inhuman and a teleporter, but he didn't say their names."

"Who else did he mention?" Jemma asked, curious. Lincoln noticed that her anxiety had gone.

"Metal manipulation, creating multiple copies and an Inhuman-hunting monster." said Stephen.

"Joey, Alisha and Lash." said Jemma. There was another pulse of anxiety that came from her as she remembered letting Lash loose; however, this one wasn't as big as the previous one. Lincoln, Daisy and Fitz knew that she had let Lash out, but Lincoln guessed that the previous one was due to something that they didn't know. Something to do with Giyera.

"Hey, do you know where Bobbi and Hunter are?" Lincoln asked, needing a distraction from Jemma's anxiety.

"Yeah, uh, I think they're sparring." said Fitz.

"At least it's not Lincoln and Daisy sparring." said Jemma.

 _Uh oh._ thought Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Russell, grinning as he saw the mock glares that Lincoln and Daisy were giving Jemma.

"Oh, only that Lincoln and Daisy tend to spar and make out at the same time." she said. "It's really disconcerting walking in on them."

"Shut up, Jemma." said Daisy. Lincoln crossed his arms and smiled. Cara, Stephen and Russell laughed. He knew exactly what they were thinking of.

"Shut up, you three." Lincoln told them.

 _That's exactly what you and Cara did._ Stephen reminded him.

 _I know._ Lincoln replied. _And I'm guessing that that's what you and Cara do now, as well._ That shut Stephen up.

"Ooh, burn!" exclaimed Russell.

"Shut up, Russell!" Stephen told him. Cara rolled her eyes and looked at Jemma and Daisy.

"Boys." she said. Daisy and Jemma nodded in understanding.

"You do realise why we're having this conversation?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course I do." said Cara.

"So, what was all that about?" asked Fitz.

"Cara and I used to date." Lincoln exclaimed. "We used to spar with each other and...make out."

"Looks like you have a type, Lincoln." said Fitz, grinning. Lincoln face palmed.

"Oh God, not you as well." he groaned. He looked back up at them. "I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope." Daisy, Fitz and Jemma replied.

"Thought so." said Lincoln. He looked at Cara, Stephen and Russell. "Come on. Let's go and see Bobbi and Hunter."

* * *

As Fitz had said, they found Bobbi and Hunter in the gym, sparring.

"Hi, Lincoln." said Bobbi, without even looking. "Hi, Daisy."

"How...?" asked Stephen.

"Super spy." Lincoln told him. He and Daisy led them in. "Hi, Bobbi, Hunter."

"Hey, Linc, Daisy." said Hunter. He saw Cara, Stephen and Russell standing behind the Inhumans. "These your super powered friends?"

"Yes." said Lincoln. "Cara Coburn, Stephen Jameson and Russell Kwon."

"Bobbi Morse." said Bobbi. She nodded to Hunter. "My ex-husband, Lance Hunter."

"I'm John's ex-girlfriend." said Cara, deciding to get it out of the way.

"Cara knows that Daisy and I are dating." Lincoln added. "And she's dating Stephen now, so thankfully I don't have to put up with these two getting jealous."

"Yeah, I guess that earthquakes versus telekinesis wouldn't end well, especially in an underground base." said Hunter. Lincoln laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad of that as well." he agreed. Then he saw Hunter realise something. "Hunter, don't you even think about it..."

"You have a type, Lincoln." Hunter replied.

"Oh my God." said Lincoln. "First Russell, then Fitz, now you."

"What?" Hunter asked. "It's true!"

"Seriously, Hunter, do not make me blast you into the wall!" Cara rolled her eyes and threw a small blast of telekinetic energy at him. "Really, Cara?" Lincoln asked, looking at her. "Tele-whacking me? That's new."

"So, I'm guessing you've always been this irritating, then?" asked Bobbi.

"Oh, yes." Cara, Stephen and Russell replied.

"What about you and Hunter?" asked Cara.

"Hunter's definitely irritating at times." said Bobbi. "I was married to him for 5 years. I'm used to dealing with guys being irritating." She smiled as she saw Lincoln and Hunter giving her mock annoyed looks.

"Something tells me it's not a good idea to get on your bad side." said Stephen.

"That's true." agreed Hunter. "If she starts twirling her batons, that's one of her ways of telling you to stop talking." Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Lincoln?" she said. "Better get out of here before you and Hunter get on my nerves."

"Ok." said Lincoln. "We'll go find Mack and May.

* * *

Lincoln telepathically sensed where Mack and May were and he and Daisy led Cara, Stephen and Russell to the hangar, where Mack and May were checking the Quinjet.

 _Lincoln_. Daisy thought to him. He looked at her. _Let's see how long it takes Cara, Stephen and Russell to get immediately intimidated by May_. Lincoln smiled.

 _Ok_. he agreed.

"Mack!" Daisy called out, as they got closer. "May!" Mack and May looked up from what they were doing.

"Tremors." said Mack. "Sparkplug."

"Daisy, Lincoln." said May.

"These are my friends, Cara Coburn, Stephen Jameson and Russell Kwon." said Lincoln.

"Agent Melinda May." said May.

"Agent Alphonso Mackenzie." said Mack. "Call me Mack."

"3 seconds." said Daisy.

"What?" asked Stephen.

"It took you guys 3 seconds to be immediately intimidated by May." explained Lincoln. He and Daisy laughed. Mack was trying not to laugh and May smiled and shook her head.

"I have that effect." May told Cara, Stephen and Russell. "Daisy and Lincoln were intimidated by me when we first met."

"I guess that I could also be intimidating, but according to Daisy I'm a big fluffy teddy bear." said Mack.

"That's because you are!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Thank you, Daisy." said Lincoln. "I now cannot get that image out of my head!"

"Ok, then add to it the image of you as a Golden Retriever puppy." she said.

"What?" he asked, confused. "I'm a puppy?"

"Yes, you are. You're a fluffy Golden Retriever puppy!"

"Are you two seriously flirting right now?" asked Mack.

"Yes." said Lincoln. "Daisy, Cara, minds out of the gutter! Stephen, Russell, Mack, shut up! Wow, May's the only one who's not thinking of anything."

"That's because I'm trying to keep out of this." May replied. "Just make sure Coulson doesn't find out about this." Lincoln and Daisy nodded. Mack looked at Cara, Stephen and Russell.

"This is generally what happens when these two are together." he said.

"Cara and John were like that as well." said Russell. "Cara's like that with Stephen now."

"So, we've now got five gifted people to babysit, which includes two flirting couples." said Mack. Lincoln nodded. "Sounds good."

"Daisy, Lincoln, go and flirt elsewhere." said May, smiling. "And no telepathic flirting!"

"Yes, Mom." Daisy and Lincoln replied.

"Cara, Stephen, even though I don't know you, that goes for you as well. No telepathic flirting."

"Yes, Agent May." They replied.

"Russell, Mack, make sure the four of them don't flirt too much." May told them. "And, Mack, make sure that Lincoln, Cara, Stephen and Russell's powers don't blow the base's power grid." Daisy and Mack laughed.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Lincoln agreed. "Four telekinetics, one of whom can manipulate electricity... We _should_ make sure that our powers don't screw with the base's power grid."

"Language, Lincoln."

"Sorry."

"May tends to mother us." Daisy explained to the three Tomorrow People.

"I heard that, Daisy." said May.

"I know." She grabbed Lincoln's hand. "Ok. "We will go elsewhere.

* * *

Lincoln and Daisy gave Cara, Stephen and Russell a tour of the Playground then Lincoln left his friends with Daisy - who they had quickly bonded with - to go and find Jemma. He found her in the lab by herself, looking over the Ultra weapons.

"Maybe you should take a break." he said, walking over to her. She jumped and turned.

"Lincoln!" she exclaimed. "You scared me."

"Sorry. It was either that or making the lights flicker, and I don't think Coulson would want that." he replied. She smiled.

"No." she agreed. He leant on the back of a chair, coming down to her level, and got straight to the point.

"Earlier, when Fitz mentioned Giyera, you were anxious." he said. "Did he hurt you?" Jemma hesitated. "Tell me, Jemma. I'll know if you're lying. Did Giyera hurt you?" She nodded.

"He was the main person who tortured me." she said. He stayed silent, listening. "He..." She reached across and grabbed his hand. _Read my mind?_ she asked. He nodded and concentrated.

* * *

 _"If you'd really gotten to know me, you'd know that I would never do anything to hurt you, Jemma." said Ward. "But I can't say the same is true for him." Giyera walked forward. "Let me know if you change your mind." Ward walked out of the room and Giyera telekinetically lifted up a hammer and a wrench._

 _"You want to see a trick?" he asked her._

 _He moved the hammer and wrench over to her and stopped them in mid-air at her eye level. He watched her looking at the tools. Her breathing was fast and she was trying to contain her fear. Eventually, though, Giyera had had enough and pressed the wrench into her side, causing Jemma to gasp and close her eyes. She thought of Fitz to distract herself from the pain, until she remembered that Fitz was also being held captive by HYDRA._

 _As the wrench pressed into her side, she felt blood trickling down her skin and making her shirt damp. She looked defiantly at Giyera; the two of them stared each other down until he realised that this wasn't going to work._

 _"Alright, then." he said. He moved the hammer and wrench back to the table. "Let's do this another way, shall we?"_

 _He reached out his hand and she felt as if her body was being pushed in by his telekinesis. She tried to get free of the zip ties binding her wrists, but he tightened them so that they were literally pressing into her wrists. Then she was telekinetically choked and Giyera forced her to look at him._

 _"You know you can make this stop, Miss Simmons." he told her. "Just tell us what we want to know and I'll stop."_

 _"I'll...never...tell you..." she replied, gasping for breath._

 _His grip tightened and she continued to stare at him until he finally released her. She coughed and gasped for breath, her throat feeling raw and her lungs burning as she breathed the air in._

 _As soon as Jemma lifted her head back up, Giyera switched to physical torture and started punching her in the face and the stomach, over and over again. The pain and fear that she was experiencing overwhelmed her and she cried out, but she didn't plead for him to stop. She would never do that._

 _The torture carried on - Giyera switching between physical, psychological and telekinetic torture - until Jemma was left kneeling on the hard stone floor, covered in blood, breathing heavily._

* * *

Lincoln pulled out of her mind and stared at her in horror. He knew all too well how much pain a telekinetic could cause with their powers, and he had been through hell at Ultra but this... This was _much_ worse than anything he had been through.

"Shit." he said, eventually. "Jemma... Why didn't you say anything?" She shook her head and he pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, Jemma. You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you, alright? If _anyone_ tries, you know that they'll have to get past Fitz first."

She gave a watery laugh and he gently put his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair and helping her to calm down. She reminded him of Charlotte, although at least Jemma didn't have the ability to release a psychic scream that temporarily made anyone with powers unable to use their abilities. When her crying subsided, he pulled out of the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Jemma, listen to me." Lincoln said. "HYDRA are _not_ going to hurt you again! They'll have to get past Fitz, but they'll also have to get past me." Jemma looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Lincoln." she said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Jemma." he replied, smiling back.


	5. A Hen in the Wolf House

**AN:** None of the characters belong to me.

Chapter title is from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ Season 2 Episode 5 "A Hen in the Wolf House".

* * *

The next few days were spent with Lincoln, Cara, Stephen and Russell giving the S.H.I.E.L.D. team information on Ultra and Jedikiah, including their weapons, methods of operations and weaknesses. Lincoln, having spent time as an Ultra agent himself, was the expert on how Ultra did things, and both he and Stephen gave information on Jedikiah.

A week after the three Tomorrow People arrived at the Playground, Daisy got a hit on the murders of five Inhumans which Lincoln correctly guessed was Ultra. The whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team - and Cara, Stephen and Russell - headed to the crime scene before local law enforcement arrived.

"Jedikiah must _really_ want you, John." said Stephen.

"Doesn't he always?" replied Lincoln. In unison, he, Cara, Stephen and Russell perked up as they detected the presence of Ultra agents.

"Ultra?" asked Bobbi, noticing the looks on their faces. Lincoln nodded.

"Tomorrow People agents." he said. "Daisy, Cara, Stephen, Russell, with me."

"Something tells me we should keep a safe distance." Hunter said, as the five of them walked off.

"More like keep an eye on them while keeping a safe distance." agreed Mack. Coulson, May, Fitz, Jemma, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack followed them and found themselves in a similar situation to when they had first come across Ultra.

"I thought I said for Jedikiah to come and talk to me himself, not send his agents to get killed?" asked Lincoln. "Or does he _want_ me to kill his agents? Because I'll happily do that, since from where I sit, that's a win."

"Since when does Jedikiah actually listen to you?" asked Russell. "Oh, that's right. Never." Lincoln laughed and nodded in agreement.

"True." he said. The Ultra agents all stood in a line, and Lincoln, Cara, Stephen and Russell knew that they were going to start using their powers.

 _Two can play at that game, Jedikiah_. Lincoln thought.

"Daisy..." he said.

"On it." Daisy replied, understanding. She let out a shockwave towards the Ultra agents.

"That was awesome!" Stephen exclaimed, grinning.

"I know, right?" she replied.

Lincoln, Daisy, Cara, Stephen and Russell got to work fighting the Ultra agents, with a mixture of vibration and electricity manipulation, telekinesis and teleportation, while Coulson, May, Fitz, Jemma, Hunter, Bobbi and Mack looked on. Lincoln and Daisy had the advantage of being able to kill, although Lincoln suspected that Jedikiah had put these Ultra agents through the Annex Project as well; however, he didn't want to test that theory.

Daisy didn't have telepathy, telekinesis or teleportation, so she was slightly more vulnerable to Ultra, but Lincoln, Cara, Stephen and Russell used their abilities to help her out. Not that she needed it, of course. Daisy could manipulate the vibrations of everything around her including the cells in a person's body, which Lincoln was well aware of.

"Daisy!" Cara called to her. "Behind you!" Daisy spun round and blasted the four Ultra agents behind her into the wall.

"Thanks." she said.

Lincoln was combining blasts of electrical energy and telekinesis while Cara, Stephen and Russell were teleporting around and firing telekinetic blasts and Daisy was using both her vibration manipulation and hand-to-hand combat skills.

They managed to defeat all of the Ultra agents, except for one who Lincoln left alive.

"Go back to Jedikiah and tell me to leave me, the Inhumans, the Tomorrow People _and_ S.H.I.E.L.D. the _fuck_ alone!" he exclaimed, angrily. "Understand?"

"Dr. Price will keep sending agents after you." said the agent. "He'll keep sending us after you until he gets you back."

"Good luck with that." said Lincoln, and punched him in the face. "Now get out of here!" The agent teleported away and Cara and Daisy walked over to him.

"You alright?" asked Cara. He gave her a look that told them both exactly how he was feeling.

"Don't blow the lights, alright?" asked Daisy, smiling. He smiled back and the five of them walked back over to the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team.

"That was bloody awesome!" exclaimed Hunter.

"Thanks." said Russell.

"Lincoln, are you sure that threatening Dr. Price was a good idea?" asked May.

"Probably not." Lincoln admitted. "But he still hasn't learnt that sending Ultra agents after me isn't going to work."

"John's time working for Jedikiah was...complicated." said Cara. "He hasn't completely gotten over it."

"No kidding." said Lincoln.

"We should get out of here." said Bobbi. "Just in case they called for backup."

"I agree." said Coulson.

* * *

When they got back to the Playground, Lincoln went straight to the gym and started beating up a punch bag. Daisy and Cara watched him go and looked at each other.

"Where's he going?" asked Cara.

"The gym, probably." replied Daisy. "Ever since this whole Ultra situation started, Lincoln's been going to the gym and taking it out on a punch bag."

"He used to do that at the Lair as well." said Cara. "It helped him get his anger out of his system."

"I guess it's better than using his electricity manipulation or telekinesis to screw around with the lights." said Daisy, smiling.

"Yes." agreed Cara, also smiling. "Maybe we should go and check on him, just to make sure he's alright."

"Good idea." said Daisy, nodding. She and Cara headed to the gym and found Lincoln beating up a punch bag and teleporting around.

"Daisy, Cara." he greeted them. He knew that they would have followed him.

"John." said Cara. She looked around and saw a towel, which she picked up. "Heavy bag just threw in the towel." Lincoln stopped punching and caught the towel as Cara threw it to him. He walked over to them and caught Daisy's elevator eyes.

"Hey, Daisy." he said, grinning as he wiped the sweat off of himself. "Eyes up here." She took her gaze away from his body and grinned back.

"Do you really have to beat up a punch bag whilst _shirtless_?" she asked.

"Yes, he does." Cara answered, before he could say anything. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Really, Daisy, do you _have_ to do the elevator eyes?" he asked.

"You do it as well." she pointed out. "And I'm sure Cara did it when you two were dating."

"I did." Cara told her. "When has John done it?"

"We, uh, had sex." Daisy said. "I took off my t-shirt and his eyes sort of...slipped down."

"Did you two cause a mini earthquake and electrical surge whilst you did it?" Cara asked them, smiling.

"Apparently we did." said Lincoln.

"At least it's not telepathic sex." Lincoln burst out laughing and Daisy looked between the two of them.

"Are you serious?" she asked. They nodded. "Telepathic sex? How does that work?"

"How do you think?" asked Lincoln. "Anyway, I doubt you two came here to discuss my sex life." That last part made Daisy and Cara burst out laughing. "Ok! Let's change the subject!" Daisy and Cara stopped laughing.

"We came to check that you were alright and weren't messing with the power grid." said Cara.

"Cara, Daisy, I'm fine." he said. They both raised their eyebrows and looked at him, disbelievingly.

"John, every time Jedikiah is involved, you start acting up." Cara reminded him.

"You _know_ what I went through, Cara! Jedikiah knows how to get to me." He fell silent with worry and the two women had a pretty good idea what - or rather, who - he was worried about.

"Let's forget about Jedikiah using me to get to you." said Daisy. "I can look after myself, Lincoln, you know that. Besides, if he tries to get me, then he'll have to get past you first, then Cara, Stephen and Russell, then the rest of the team." Lincoln and Cara both nodded in agreement.

"Your team are friends of John's, and you're his girlfriend." said Cara. "Of course Stephen, Russell and I will protect you from Jedikiah. Not that you need protecting of course, Daisy. You can clearly take care of yourself."

"You haven't seen May, Bobbi, Coulson or Hunter in a fight." said Daisy. "They can _definitely_ take care of themselves."

"Especially May and Bobbi." Lincoln agreed. "So can Mack. He's not Inhuman, but he fought alongside us against Lash."

"And Fitz and Simmons?" asked Cara.

"Jemma survived for six months on an alien planet and Fitz dove through a portal to get her back." said Daisy. Cara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" she asked. Lincoln shrugged.

"Welcome to our world." he said. "People are part alien, cities fall out of the sky and an ancient Nazi terrorist organisation trying to kill us."

"Instead of a group of super powered people living in hiding to avoid being hunted by an organisation that wants to kill them." said Cara. "Oh wait, the Inhumans went through that as well. The ATCU, right?"

"Yeah, they're kind of like our equivalent of Ultra." agreed Daisy. "I'm still trying to get used to your telepathy."

"At least you're not also telepathic, otherwise your and John's flirting would take on a whole different level." said Cara, smiling.

"Cara!" Lincoln groaned.

"What? It would!"

"We'd probably end up having telepathic sex." Daisy added, grinning.

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want you two to meet!" said Lincoln. "I knew that you'd just gang up on me, and it gives Russell and Hunter more reasons to annoy me."

* * *

Whilst Lincoln, Cara and Daisy were talking, Coulson and May were in Coulson's office discussing Lincoln, Jedikiah and Ultra.

"Lincoln obviously has bad blood with Dr. Price." said May. "You know he only acts like that when he has a good reason."

"I know, but sometimes acting impulsively doesn't end well." Coulson pointed out.

"Like you killing Ward after he killed Rosalind Price?" she asked, then paused. "Phil, do you think that Rosalind and Jedikiah are...were...related?"

"God, I hope not." said Coulson. "That would cause more anxiety for Lincoln."

"See? You _do_ care about him." May said, smiling. "You just don't want to admit it."

"It's just...you know that Daisy has a bad track record of boyfriends." said Coulson. "That's why I'm being a bit hard on Lincoln."

"You're worried that he's going to turn out the same way." May realised. He nodded. "You don't need to worry about that, Phil. You've seen the way they look at each other. You know he'd do anything to protect her."

"Even handing himself over to Ultra?" he asked. "Because I can see him doing that."

"He would be protecting Cara, Stephen, Russell _and_ all of us." May told him. "Just like you've done things to protect the team, like sending the ATCU after Lincoln or jumping into the portal." Coulson groaned.

"Melinda, I made that deal with the ATCU to protect Daisy, and that was _one time_." he said. "As for jumping into the portal, Ward had taken Fitz through. If it had just been Ward, I wouldn't have jumped, but because he had Fitz..."

"I think you still would have jumped even if he hadn't taken Fitz or Simmons through, given how angry you were at him killing Rosalind." Coulson opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Ok, you have a point there." he admitted. "I'll check about Rosalind and Jedikiah. If they were related, then it explains why she wanted to catch Lincoln.

"Hmm, and you selling him out wouldn't have helped either." she said.

"That was _one time_ , Melinda!"

* * *

The situation with Jedikiah and Ultra continued to cause trouble for the S.H.I.E.L.D. team and the Tomorrow People, as more and more Inhumans were captured or killed and more and more Ultra agents came after the two groups, particularly Lincoln.

Coulson and May hadn't told Lincoln about their theory of Jedikiah and Rosalind being related, as they didn't want to make him even more worried than he already was. However, they knew that if the two Prices _did_ turn out to be related, then Lincoln wouldn't react well.

The two groups continued to fight against Ultra, but Jedikiah must have planned for it as, no matter how hard they tried to get to the Inhumans, Ultra always got there first.

Coulson, May, Fitz, Jemma, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack could see that Lincoln, Cara, Stephen and Russell - but especially Lincoln - were getting really fed up with this. It was only a matter of time before _one_ of them, or all of them, completely lost it.

"How long has it been since you all came across Jedikiah and Ultra?" asked Bobbi.

"Three years." Cara replied. "After we destroyed their headquarters and Stephen threw The Founder into a portal, Jedikiah just disappeared and stopped bothering us."

"Not true." said Lincoln. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephen. "I thought you were with Astrid?"

"Astrid?" asked Daisy.

"My _second_ ex-girlfriend." said Lincoln. "She's human. I don't want to involve her in this." Even though he had intended to not involve Cara, Stephen and Russell - and look what happened - he _really_ didn't want to involve Astrid. Jedikiah had already tried to kill her twice, the first time of which Lincoln had been shot.

"What's Jedikiah playing at?" asked Russell. "He _never_ stays silent like this, especially when John's involved."

"Thanks, Russell." said Lincoln. "Jedikiah's trying to get my attention."

"Well, I think by now he would've gotten it." said Hunter. Lincoln nodded. "And considering you've now threatened his agents twice, you'd think he'd have realised that by now."

"Yeah, well, Jedikiah usually does notice these things." said Lincoln. "He just pretends not to know, then after a while reveals that he does know."

"Like he knew about me being a double agent at Ultra." said Stephen. Lincoln nodded.

"Exactly." he said. "So I wouldn't be at all surprised if he knows that he's got my attention." He looked at Stephen, Cara and Russell. "And I also wouldn't be surprised if he knows that you three are here." He paused and thought for a minute. "Oh wait, he'd already know you're here. We were fighting the Ultra agents together."

"That means he also knows about me." Daisy pointed out.

"But I'm sure he already knew about you and the rest of the team." said Lincoln. "Knowing him, he would have done his research."

"I unpersoned myself before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D." she replied. "Even the ATCU didn't know anything about me." May and Coulson got concerned that Rosalind Price might be mentioned, and May quickly changed the subject.

"So, the five of you are in danger." she said.

"We're used to it." said Cara. "We've been in enough danger from Ultra before, and Daisy can look after herself."

"Of course she can." said May. "I trained her, and she's a hacker _and_ an Inhuman."

"Plus, there's also my overprotective Inhuman Pikachu boyfriend." said Daisy.

"Pikachu?" asked Lincoln. "Really, Daisy?"

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "You are literally Pikachu!"

"I'm not even going to respond to that." he said, knowing that if he did then Daisy would go on about him being Pikachu.

"Very wise." agreed Mack.

"If Jedikiah is coming after you, he'll have to get past us first." said Bobbi. "And, believe me, we've fought against HYDRA, rogue Inhumans and other super powered people. We can handle Ultra."

* * *

One day, there was a break in the fight against Ultra. Coulson got a call on his office phone. When he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it was a blocked number.

 _Uh oh_. he thought. _That's not good_. He put the phone on speaker and answered it.

"This is Director Coulson." he said. "Who is this?"

" _Hello, Director Coulson_." replied the man on the other end. " _My name is Dr. Price. I believe John may have mentioned me_."

"Dr. Jedikiah Price?" asked Coulson. "Yes, Lincoln's mentioned you."

" _Oh yes. Lincoln. He changed his name_."

"I'd ask what you want, but I think it's pretty clear." said Lincoln. "You're _not_ getting Lincoln! You'll have to get past us first."

" _Director Coulson, I've been dealing with John for a while now_." said Jedikiah. " _I trained him, made him stronger_."

"Yes, he told us about your...training." replied Coulson. "And the experiments."

" _They were necessary!_ "

"Perhaps, but at least S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't do that kind of thing, unlike the ATCU, HYDRA and, apparently, Ultra."

" _S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't need to get involved_." Jedikiah told him. " _I just want John. if you hand him over, I'll leave you all alone_."

"Unfortunately, you and I both know that, despite how he feels about you, Lincoln would willingly go with you just to keep everyone safe, and I am _not_ putting him in danger!"

" _Like when you sold him out to the ATCU?_ " asked Jedikiah. Coulson tensed.

"How do you...?"

" _I did my research after John ran away_."

"How about we meet and talk about it?" Coulson suggested.

" _Only if you bring John with you_." Coulson guessed that he might say that.

"I'll talk to him." he replied. "Goodbye, Dr. Price."

" _Goodbye, Director Coulson_."

Coulson ended the call and stood there, thinking. If he had anything to do with it, he wouldn't take Lincoln with him to talk to Jedikiah - find something to distract him with and keep him here at base - but he knew that that wouldn't work. Lincoln would want to come with him, and Coulson understood why. Lincoln and Jedikiah had personal issues with each other, like the time when Ward had been kept captive in Vault D and the only person able to get information out of him was Daisy. Neither she or Coulson had liked it, but it had been the only way and so had to be done. Coulson guessed that that was the case with Lincoln and Jedikiah.

Then there was the question of Jedikiah's "research". From what Lincoln, Cara, Stephen and Russell had told them about him, Coulson knew that Jedikiah was a resourceful man and would do anything to get Lincoln back. The situation of Coulson selling Lincoln out to the ATCU was only known by a few people - Coulson, Lincoln, Daisy, Mack and Rosalind. Coulson found himself wondering again if his and May's theory about Rosalind and Jedikiah being related was true.

Coulson went to find Lincoln and came across May in the corridor. She took one look at his face and her own face mirrored his.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Dr. Price called." he replied. "He wants to meet, but only if Lincoln comes along." He paused. "May, he knew about me selling out Lincoln to the ATCU. The only people who knew about that at the time were me, Lincoln, Daisy, Mack and Rosalind."

"You think he got the information from her?"

"She was head of the ATCU. He was head of Ultra. They were both after Lincoln. I don't see how else he could have gotten that information."

"We'll still check if they have any connection." said May. "If you're looking for Lincoln, he's in the gym with Daisy and Cara."

"Thanks." Coulson headed to the gym and found Lincoln, Daisy and Cara all sparing. Thankfully they had decided on a "no powers" rule, but Coulson and the rest of the team had gotten so used to Lincoln and Daisy's powers affecting the base that if the three of them _had_ decided to use their powers then no one would be at all fazed.

"Lincoln, Daisy, Cara." he said. They stopped and turned to him.

"Hey, Coulson." said Daisy.

"What is it?" Lincoln and Cara asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"Jedikiah." Coulson replied. They looked at each other in shock.

* * *

Coulson got everyone together in his office and told them about the call from Jedikiah. When he had finished, he saw Lincoln, Cara, Stephen and Russell looking at each other and the latter three had been on base long enough for Coulson's team to guess that they were having a telepathic conversation.

"For those of us who _don't_ have telepathic powers?" Hunter eventually asked.

"I think you can pretty much get the general idea of what we're saying." said Lincoln.

"I'd like to avoid any trouble and not take Lincoln with me." said Coulson. He looked at the Inhuman. "But, knowing you, you're going to come no matter what I say."

"Jedikiah _knows_ that I'll come whether you want me to or not." said Lincoln.

"No!" exclaimed Russell. "No way! It's a trap! You know that, John!"

"We all know that Jedikiah is going to try to kill you." Stephen agreed. "Remember when he used you as bait to draw out McCrane and then sent in the kill squad to kill you both?"

"Yes, I remember, Stephen." Lincoln replied. He looked at Coulson. "Where does he want this meeting?"

"You're not actually considering going?" Cara asked him.

"He didn't say, but I'm assuming his office." replied Coulson. He looked at Cara. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and reckless." she replied, nodding.

"I second that." said Daisy. Lincoln smiled.

"Daisy, Cara, seriously, I'll be fine." he told them. "Coulson will make sure I don't get myself killed."

"Right." said Daisy. "Coulson, if something _does_ happen to Lincoln, then Cara, Stephen, Russell and I will find a way to hurt you."

"Noted." said Coulson, not really surprised at Daisy's threat and knowing that she _would_ go through with it. "Lincoln, I guess you're coming with me, then."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Daisy tracked Jedikiah's phone call and Coulson and Lincoln headed to his location on a Quinjet. Coulson noticed that Lincoln was tensing up, eyes closed as little sparks were generating in his hands from feeling stressed. Coulson walked over and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked. Lincoln opened his eyes and stared at the floor, breathing heavily.

"You don't just need to make sure Jedikiah doesn't kill me." he told Coulson. "You'll have to make sure I don't kill him." He looked up and Coulson was shocked to see him looking so...defeated. "Jedikiah has either tried to kill me or capture me, depending on how he feels. He's the reason I'm so mistrustful of people, especially those in authority."

"I know I've been hard on you, Lincoln." said Coulson. "I'm just making sure you're decent. Daisy doesn't exactly have the best track record with boyfriends." Lincoln smiled.

"Jedikiah took me in from less than nothing. He was like a father to me...was. I've only had two proper father figures in my life and you're the only decent one I've had."

"Me?" asked Coulson, surprised. Lincoln nodded.

"I might not trust you, sir, but I trust you more than I do Jedikiah." he said. "At least you don't capture Inhumans, experiment on them or depower them."

"No, that's more HYDRA's style." agreed Coulson, then he remembered that Lincoln had himself been captured and almost experimented on by them. "Lincoln, Jedikiah's not going to harm you, alright? I won't let him."

"Because you're scared that Daisy, Cara, Stephen and Russell will find a way to hurt you if you did?" asked Lincoln. Coulson smiled.

"Partly, yeah." he replied. "Daisy's the only one who can kill, but I wouldn't put it past Cara, Stephen and Russell to cause serious harm to me."

"You're right. We've been fighting Ultra for long enough to know the best ways to disable someone without killing them." said Lincoln. "That's why we trained ourselves in self-defence, so we could still defend ourselves without needing to kill."

"Except when Jedikiah made you able to kill." said Coulson. Lincoln's smile faded and he nodded, looking back at the floor as he remembered the times he had killed. Coulson put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I've only killed three times." Lincoln told him. "The first time, I was ordered to. The other two times, I was forced to. Like when I killed the Ultra agent earlier."

"It's like May said, it was self-defence." said Coulson. "He was going to kill you, Lincoln. You did what you had to do."

"Yeah." Lincoln didn't seem convinced, though, so Coulson pulled him into a hug.

"Lincoln, sometimes we have to do the wrong thing for the right reason because it has to be done." he said. They pulled back and looked at each other, Coulson's hand still on Lincoln's shoulder. "Don't let Jedikiah get to you, and don't worry about Daisy. You know she can take care of herself." Lincoln laughed.

"Yeah, I know." he replied.

The Quinjet landed near Ultra's headquarters and Coulson and Lincoln walked out, looking up at the building. More memories flashed through Lincoln's mind and he closed his eyes until they went away. When he opened them again, Coulson was looking at him in concern.

"Lincoln, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"You sound like Cara." said Lincoln. "I'll be fine, sir. Just...make sure Jedikiah and I don't kill each other."

"Will do." Coulson replied, nodding. "Come on."

Lincoln and Coulson walked into the Ultra building and Lincoln instinctively tensed. Coulson noticed and gently put a hand on his arm, silently comforting him. He felt Lincoln's tension go away slightly and Lincoln nodded, so Coulson took his hand away but still kept an eye on him out of his peripheral vision.

"Director Coulson?" A man came towards them.

"Yes?" asked Coulson.

"I'm Agent Masters. Dr. Price asked me to come and meet you."

"Thank you." said Coulson, shaking his hand. "This is Dr. Campbell."

Lincoln and Agent Masters nodded at each other in greeting and Lincoln instinctively read his mind, and inwardly sighed when he saw that Masters was a Tomorrow Person.

 _This is the last thing I need right now._ he thought, being careful to block the other man's telepathy. Coulson watched them stare at each other until Masters told them to follow him, leading them to Jedikiah's office.

 _Lincoln_. Coulson thought to him, unaware that Masters was also a Tomorrow Person. _Are you alright?_

Lincoln shook his head and nodded to Masters in front of them. Coulson looked from Lincoln to Masters then back to Lincoln, and nodded in understanding. They came to Jedikiah's office and Lincoln tensed up again, causing the lights to briefly flicker. Coulson looked at him in concern and Masters led them in. The head of Ultra was standing with his back to them, looking out of the window, and turned when they came in.

"Director Coulson." he said.

"Dr. Price." Coulson greeted him, ignoring the tension between Jedikiah and Lincoln.

"Hello, John." said Jedikiah. Lincoln clenched his fists and focused on not losing control.

"Jedikiah." he replied angrily, glaring at his former boss. Jedikiah moved towards them - or rather, Lincoln, who automatically took a step back. Coulson moved in between them so that he was shielding Lincoln from Jedikiah.

"Let me make this clear." Coulson told the man. "If you want Lincoln, you'll have to get past me first."

"Understood." said Jedikiah. "But if either of you try to kill me in any way, I've given my men orders to go after your team." He looked at Lincoln. "Understood, John?" Both Lincoln and Coulson recognised that as a threat.

"Got it." Lincoln replied, still glaring at him and crossing his arms to stop himself from blasting Jedikiah to the other end of the room.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way." said Coulson. "You wanted to talk. Here we are."

"Of course." said Jedikiah. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I've been taking in Inhumans." Lincoln laughed.

"Taking in?" he asked. "Is that what you call it? Not capturing them for experimentation or depowering?"

"We have to understand them, John." said Jedikiah. "Just like we had to understand the Tomorrow People."

"Experimentation isn't the way to be going about understanding the Inhumans." Coulson said. "They just want to be left alone. No trouble."

"Director, the public are fearful of the Inhumans." said Jedikiah. "We're just..."

"Cut the bullshit, Jedikiah!" Lincoln exclaimed. "We both know that you're targeting the Inhumans to get to me!"

"It worked, didn't it? I got your attention. Although you didn't have to involve Cara, Stephen and Russell in this."

"Oh, like you didn't involve them when you were sending Ultra agents to _kill them?_ " asked Lincoln. "When you tried to remove Cara's powers, when you used Stephen's double agent status for your own gain, when you let The Founder put an explosive chip in Russell?"

"If you come back to us, John, I won't have to involve them any further."

"They'll still be involved in getting me back." Lincoln replied. Jedikiah laughed.

"That's enough!" exclaimed Coulson, starting to get angry. "Leave Lincoln alone! He doesn't want anything to do with you. Don't force him."

"That's funny coming from you, Director." Jedikiah stepped forward so that he and Coulson were standing face-to-face. "You were the one who sold John out to the ATCU." That made Coulson and Lincoln stop in their tracks.

"I'd ask how you even know about that, but something tells me I don't want to know." said Coulson. Jedikiah just looked at him and smiled.

"I know _why_ you did it, as well." he said. Coulson and Lincoln both tensed, knowing what was coming. A quick read of Jedikiah's mind by Lincoln confirmed it.

"Don't...you...dare." Lincoln told him, uncrossing his arms and stepping forward. Sparks were generating in his hands and he didn't bother to try to stop them. "You leave Daisy out of this."

"I will." said Jedikiah. "You just have to come with me, John, and your friends don't get killed." Coulson pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it at Jedikiah, moving Lincoln behind him.

"You are not getting anywhere near Lincoln or Daisy." he said. "S.H.I.E.L.D. are dealing with the Inhumans. Ultra are the ones who don't need to get involved."

"If you try to take Daisy, you're going to regret it." said Lincoln, not moving from behind Coulson. "She can knock you to the other end of the room."

"Really?" asked Jedikiah, curious. "What's her ability?" Lincoln and Coulson could tell that he genuinely didn't know.

"Like I'd tell you!" exclaimed Lincoln. "You'd just take advantage of it, like you did with me and all of the other Tomorrow People agents!"

"Such as Agent Masters outside." said Coulson. "Yes, we know that he's a Tomorrow Person."

"You mean, _John_ knew that he was a Tomorrow Person." said Jedikiah. "Because unless you're telepathic, Director Coulson..."

"You're right, I'm not." said Coulson. "But I've spent enough time at S.H.I.E.L.D. and around people with powers to work out when someone has powers."

"Talking of powers, you seem to have a lid on yours, John." said Jedikiah, still calm despite the gun being pointed at him. "You would have hit me with your telekinesis by now."

"You would have set up D-chips to prevent me from doing that." said Lincoln. "Although that depends on whether you could block my Inhuman powers."

"Yes, I still don't know what they are. The Inhumans' abilities seem to be random, unlike the Tomorrow People's."

"Well, you're right about that." Lincoln replied. He knew that the powers weren't random, but he wasn't going to tell Jedikiah that. "Luckily for us, that means that you can't predict our powers as easily as the Tomorrow People's."

"Perhaps, but you know I will find a way." said Jedikiah. "Maybe I'll start with Daisy."

"Don't you _dare_ go anywhere near Daisy!" Coulson exclaimed, angrily.

The lights in Jedikiah's office flickered, and he didn't need to look to know that Lincoln was losing control. Normally, he would have told Lincoln to keep his powers in check, but Coulson knew that, now that Jedikiah had threatened Daisy _twice_ , that order wouldn't be listened to. He understood why. Daisy was Lincoln's girlfriend, but she was also Coulson's daughter figure. He didn't even want to think about how May would react, let alone Daisy herself.

"I won't." said Jedikiah. "Not unless John continues to be stubborn."

"Well, yeah, he can be stubborn." Coulson agreed. There was no denying that. "But since you've threatened Daisy, I'm willing to overlook that." Still keeping his eyes on Jedikiah, he spoke to Lincoln. "Lincoln? Lose control."

"With pleasure." said Lincoln. He teleported forward, pinned Jedikiah against the wall and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Lincoln." Coulson said, warningly. Lincoln continued punching then stopped, but kept Jedikiah pinned against the wall.

"Like I told you before." Lincoln said, his voice dangerously low. "You go _anywhere_ near Daisy, or the Inhumans, or S.H.I.E.L.D., or the Tomorrow People, and I _will_ kill you." Jedikiah nodded calmly.

"Understood, John." he said. "Now, are you going to let me go or do I have to call some agents to kill Director Coulson?" Lincoln let him go and moved away, then quickly turned back and punched him again. He stood there, breathing heavily in anger, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lincoln." said Coulson. "Feel better?" Lincoln nodded. "Ok." Coulson walked over to Jedikiah, who had taken a handkerchief out and was stopping the blood flow from his nose. "Thank you for meeting us, Dr. Price." Lincoln couldn't believe that he was so calm considering that Jedikiah had already tried to kill him twice, threatened to go after Daisy twice and threatened to kill Coulson. Then again, this was Coulson. Of _course_ he was calm.

"My pleasure, Director Coulson." Jedikiah replied, equally calm. Coulson nodded and gently but firmly moved Lincoln towards the door.

"He's going to send agents after us, isn't he?" Coulson asked him quietly, as they walked down the corridor.

"Yep." Lincoln replied.

Neither of them were sure what Jedikiah was thinking, sending armed agents after an Inhuman former agent of Ultra and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. but they knew that they would be able to deal with them.

As they walked along, they did indeed come across Ultra agents who were armed. However, Lincoln had had enough for one day, and the meeting with Jedikiah hadn't put him in the right mood to deal with yet more Ultra agents.

"Walk away." he said, firmly.

"We're not going to do that." replied one of the agents.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes." The man replied. "You're John Young."

"Do you know what I'm capable of?" The man stayed silent, but Lincoln could sense that they all knew exactly what he was capable of. "Then walk away. Now." The agents all looked at each other. "Now!" They all quickly walked past Lincoln and Coulson.

"Looks like you have a bit of a reputation here, Lincoln." said Coulson.

"Yeah, well, I'm a Tomorrow Person agent who has the ability of kill." said Lincoln. "It tends to unnerve people."

"Come on, then. Let's get out of here."


End file.
